The present invention relates to supported metal catalysts.
Catalytic metals play an important role in heterogeneous catalysis. The catalytic metals typically are employed on various support materials, as only the surface of a metal particle can participate in a catalytic process. Many people have proposed various solutions to the long-standing problem of how to disperse catalytic metals more efficiently on the surface of a support material. However, the art has not recognized the present invention as being an improved solution to the problem.